The instant invention relates to a singulating feeder for feeding sheets of paper seriatim from an upstream supply to a downstream apparatus and further processing. More particularly, the invention relates to the separating roller and stone used in such a feeder to effect singulation.
Mechanisms for the feeding of paper documents generally fall into two categories, those being vacuum fed and friction fed. The following description of the prior art will deal only with those types of feeders and material handlers which are considered to be friction-type feeders and which include singulators.
Friction feeders are preferred when it comes to feeding single paper documents. Friction feeders, as the name implies, rely on the interaction of several components that result in the singulation of paper documents. Two methods of singulation are provided by friction feeders. One style is via top feed and the second style is via bottom feed. A friction feeder is designed to operate as a top feed or a bottom feed, but it cannot operate in both modes. The components are usually a drive roller and a retarding device. The retarding device is of a material which provides a high coefficient of friction between the paper being fed and the drive roller.
In a bottom feed configuration, the paper begins as a vertical stack placed on a plurality of belts which usually are supported by a feeder table. This plurality of belts then advance the stack of paper toward a retarding device. As the plurality of belts advance the stack of paper under the retarding device, the friction between the belts and the bottom of the stack of paper tends to pull paper off the bottom of the stack. The retarding device provides the friction that acts to hold back the stack of paper. Therefore, the number of paper documents that are pulled from the bottom of the vertical stack is determined by the physical distance between the belts and the retarding device. If the distance is substantially the thickness of a single piece of paper, or the thickness of the material being singulated, a single paper will be delivered from the bottom of the stack. The single sheet delivery is generally the desired result. If the distance between the belts and the retarding device is the thickness of several pieces of paper or of the documents to be singulated, then a stream of paper documents will be delivered from the stack.
The typical retarding device in a bottom feed configuration is a stationary stone, and a feed roller located beneath the stone advances the lower most of the sheets of paper. A long standing problem associated with the use of a feed roller is that it becomes glazed over with paper fibers, ink or other foreign matter. Thus, the instant invention provides a feed roller which overcomes the problems associated with the conventional feed rollers and yet continues to provide reliable feeding and singulation of paper sheets.